1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container and more particularly to a liquid container for dispensing the contents into a separate receptacle.
2. Prior art
Containers for storing liquids therein such as ink, medicine, etc. generally come in two types: a syringe type and a squeeze type. Either type of container needs to receive a pressure from out side to discharge the contents. In other words, in the cyringe type container, a piston is pushed into the container body which is customarily made of a hard material such as grass, etc; and in the squeeze type container, the container body which is generally made of elastic material such as synthetic resins is squeezed by fingers.
In these types of containers, a means for filling and discharging the inside liquid is generally provided at the mouth portion of the container; accordingly, a caution is required so that the inside liquid does not leak out of the container through these filling and discharging means during the transportation and storage.
Recently, it is a common practice of computer users to refill a used, empty ink cartridges for ink-jet printers with refilling ink; and such a refilling ink comes in special ink containers or ink packs. In other words, such ink containers or ink packs are provided at the mouth portion thereof with special ink discharging means that helps a smooth transfer of the ink from the container to the ink cartridge. Thus, since the container has the special discharge means, chances are that the ink leaks out of the container through such special discharging means or through incomplete sealing areas. Thus, a caution is highly required during the transportation and storage of such ink containers; and further, the manufacturing cost of such ink containers tends to be high.
There is another type of container which has a slight similarity to the present invention described later. This container is made of a material that has a rigidity, and the container has two (2) rubber capping members: one for covering the mouth portion and the other for covering the bottom opening. When this container is used, a pipe is pierced into the rubber member of the mouth portion, and then the other rubber member covering the bottom of the container is removed, thus introducing air into the container through the bottom opening, thus letting out the content, such as ink, into an empty ink cartridge. However, since two (2) capping members are used, it is difficult to secure an equally good sealing for both of them; and the same problem arise in this container as the container described above in terms of transportation, storage and manufacturing costs.